Timey Wimey
by PrincessKagome93
Summary: The Ninth Doctor thought he was the only one of his kind, but when he bumps into a teen blonde he gets the shock of his life when he realises she is a Time Lady. When timelines cross, things get very timey wimey and wibbly wobbly. Post 'Dalek' but no Adam Featuring: Nine, Ten, Rose and Doctor's Daughter Jenny!


Timey Wimey

Summary: The Ninth Doctor thought he was the only one of his kind, but when he bumps into a teen blonde he gets the shock of his life when he realises she is a Time Lady. When timelines cross, things get very timey wimey and wibbly wobbly. Post 'Dalek' but no Adam Featuring: Nine, Ten, Rose and Doctor's Daughter Jenny!

* * *

**London, 2008**

Doctor sighed in faked annoyance as he saw Rose shopping away happily in the mall. He had decided that they needed some down time so he had attempted to take them to the biggest shopping mall on Earth, but TARDIS didn't land them in the right place or time/year. For some reason TARDIS seemed to have locked onto something and they had landed in an ordinary mall in London.

Doctor had frowned and tried to go back to TARDIS to take them where he had intended but TARDIS locked them out. So he was waiting it out while Rose shopped in here. But Rose didn't mind, to her shopping was still shopping so she was immensely happy already. He smiled slightly, his gaze softening at how happy she was with simple gesture of shopping. It made him wonder how more happy she would have been if he had taken her to the biggest one. But none the less she was enjoying and he was keeping an eye on her to make sure she did not fall into any sort of danger. Of all his companions, Rose definitely turned out to be the danger magnet and more jeopardy friendly.

It had been two weeks since the Dalek incident. It had shaken him to see the root cause for which he had to wipe out his own entire species but after that incident he had slowly started to let go of the grief. Not only that, he had only then realized the feelings he had for his newest companion ran deeper than even he was aware of. When he had thought Rose had died in the hands of Dalek he felt a rage he hadn't felt for a while. The fact that Dalek was the reason he killed his own kind, had also seemed to have killed Rose made him furious. Add to the fact that the Dalek had then stated his own feelings about Rose only solidified it.

Doctor then looked at Rose thoughtfully. Although Rose was literally with him when Dalek had said _the _sentence, Rose hadn't reacted. Hell she hadn't even asked him if what the Dalek said was true.

_'Why?' _Doctor wondered curious

While he was pondering, suddenly a body slammed into him. He held himself, and then looked at the girl who had bumped into him. She had naturally straight platinum blonde hair pulled up in a slick plait, she had a side fringe, she wore blue shirt with white jeans and she, although looked perfectly dressed for 2008, something about her expression and the way she seemed made her look out of place. She got up and looked at him to apologize but then she blinked after seeing him, mumbled a 'sorry' and walked off.

Now he would have let her walk of, forget the blonde when he realized something as soon as she left. He felt instantly a telepathic connection which wasn't the TARDIS. This connection felt the same as the one he had felt when his kind had been still alive, only this time he felt one connection, not several. And that connection was coming from the blonde teen who just left. He whipped his head as he saw she was going away.

Doctor knew without a doubt that, even though it was impossible, that girl who was walking very far away from him, was a Time Lady.

Though it was shocking and he was surprise, a big grin suddenly took over his face and he caught Rose's hand and started pulling her with him, following the Time Lady.

"Doctor! What is going on!" called Rose confused but she ran with Doctor none the less

"By the looks of it I'm not the last of my kind" said Doctor laughing

"Wait what?" asked Rose confused but happy seeing how happy he was

"Remember I told you I have telepathic connection with my kind? Well before now I didn't feel any but now I can feel it, she is a Time Lady without a doubt. Now if only I can catch up with her, I'm not the last of my kind Rose Tyler!" said Doctor ecstatic (though he was also curious to know how she had survived)

Following the blonde Time Lady they went out the mall and into the streets. The girl turned and ran into an alley. Doctor and Rose finally caught up and skidded into the alley they had seen the Time Lady walk in but froze at the sight. There in the alley was the TARDIS. It wasn't where Doctor had parked it but TARDIS was there none the less. Not only that, leaning against the TARDIS, while looking at her wrist watch was none other than a Rose Tyler. Doctor whipped his head to look at the Rose next to his and her hand in her, before he looked at the other Rose. The Other Rose looked very different and she looked more mature. She had longer hair, her hair was more blonde and she wore black jeans, purple shirt and a blue leather jacket on top. Rose, his Rose the one next to him, was gaping at her future self and how different she looked. When the blonde Time Lady walked in, the other (he assumed the future Rose seeing as she was next to his TARDIS) Rose looked up and then smiled when she noticed the Time Lady

"Jenny! About time" said future Rose seeming to recognize the Time Lady easily.

All this was too much for the Time Lord hence he ended up shouted very loudly

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted

As soon as he did, future Rose and the Time Lady, who's title was Jenny, whipped their head and looked at them.


End file.
